


Knight and Frog Fanart

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drawings, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: Just some things I doodled while reading The Knight and The Frog by FallingStars5683.





	Knight and Frog Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingStars5683](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStars5683/gifts).



( I put Kris and Asriel in these weird hammer pants deal because I botched the lines on Kris and I thought "Eh, what the hell, they're not from any culture that's 100% analogous to anything IRL." At least, that's before the author said they were analogous to the Vikings, which admittedly I hadn't gotten to that until after I drew these. I decided against giving Kris and Asriel crowns or whatever because it didn't really work with their looks, especially the crown prince Asriel and his horns. BTW, I wanted to give Asriel a little something more to distinguish him from his mom, so I gave him a little goatee. Ralsei and Frisk are in skirts because Ralsei's a mage character and Frisk probably hasn't been breeched yet. )

( I stayed more true to the pseudo-Scottish theme of Susie's kingdom, but I played it loose because traditional Scottish wear for men didn't exactly play into her disguise as a boy all too well. Plus, we've got her before she ran away, including a simple circlet. I put the ages of what I imagined them all to be near their heads: Kris is 18, Asriel 20, Ralsei 15, Frisk 8, and Susie 19, with Susie 2 being when she was 15. Also got the little royal pin for the North kingdom. )


End file.
